See it in a child's eyes
by tierneymacbeth
Summary: A funny, sweet and potentially sad story about Abby and her daughter, will be CARBY. Also includes the characters: Sam, Alex and Luka Please R and R
1. Default Chapter

**AN: Okay this is a brand new fanfiction and I would love feedback. Liana is Richard's daughter but he left after she was born so Abby's brought her up by herself. It's set in the 11th season, Carter and Abby are not going out but Kem never happened so they're just friends at the moment which does not mean a romance could blossum once again...

* * *

Paramedics wheeled in a gurney with a lifeless figure sprawled across it. Abby stood silently watching the events evolve and she prayed silently to herself.**

Perhaps she thought it was a prayer for the patient and their life, however if she was being truthful to herself she was praying Weaver wouldn't ask her to stay on for another shift. A selfish or selfless prayer wondered Abby as she slipped her coat over her work clothes.

She walked out into the bitterly cold night and pulled a clasp out of her hair shaking it free with her fingers. It felt dirty and greasy reminding her she hadn't washed in two days.

Her baby girl flashed before her eyes sitting happily at their kitchen table, she wasn't her baby anymore though she was seven years old.

Abby pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket and flipped it open. A single cigarette was grasped between her fingers and brought up to Abby's mouth. Reaching in all her pockets, Abby became exasperated when unable to find her lighter. Typical, Abby thought out loud remembering she had left it in her locker. She retrieved the cigarette from her mouth and reluctantly returned it to its box.

Abby waited impatiently at the EL station and pushed her way on board when the doors opened. Her cell phone buzzed loudly and Abby ducked her head embarrassed by the sideway glances from passengers. She slipped the phone back into her bag after seeing Maggie's name flash up on the screen.

The city lights flashed by in the windows and Abby soon became lost in the brightness, her eyes fixated out of the window. Managing to keep her eyes open Abby stepped onto the platform almost forgetting it was her stop.

She dragged her tired body up familiar steps and knocked on the door. A pretty red haired lady answered the door with a genuine smile on her face.

"Abby" she exclaimed with her hands outstretched, "Come in, come in. Do you have time for tea of coffee?"

Abby put on her best smile and shook her head.

"No I'm sorry Mandy, thanks anyway."

A small boy with a mop of hair similar colour to his mother's peaked out from behind her legs. He smiled shyly up at Abby.

"Hey there Jeremy, is Liana about? Or is she hiding from me again?"

Jeremy considered thoughtfully her question. A mischievous smile crept across his face and we waggled his finger at Abby.

"She's hiding but I can't tell you where she is".

Abby sighed in deeply and grimaced. As much as she loved searching through someone else's house for her only daughter, doing so every second day sometimes became a little tedious.

"Okay then I'll just have to find her without your help. It'll be tough…"

She stepped inside past Mandy and ruffled Jeremy's hair. Abby took in the familiar surroundings and considered all Liana's possible hiding places.

"Where could she be" wondered Abby out loud.

She glanced suspiciously across at the human like figure bulge from behind the curtains. Tiptoeing over Abby lifted her finger to her mouth indicating for Jeremy to be quiet. He couldn't contain himself and started hopping from foot to foot in excitement. Abby gently lifted the curtain away from the window and immediately saw Liana with both her hands cupped over her mouth trying to keep quiet.

"Ha ha got'cha" cried Abby grabbing Liana into a tight embrace.

"No fair mom" came the muffled reply from her jacket. Abby took her small face in her hands and brought it up so she was looking at her.

"You need to find a new hiding place! Have you got all your stuff ready to come home?"

Liana nodded her head vigorously and pointed at the door.

"All my school stuff's over there"

"Ok then" Abby guided her over and picked up all the numerous bags.

"Thanks again Mandy, I'm back on tomorrow night so I'll drop her off about seven is that okay?"

Mandy nodded her head and draped both her arms over Jeremy rocking him slightly from side to side.

"I'll see you tomorrow Abby, bye Liana".

Liana turned and waved, she waggled her tongue at Jeremy pulling a face when Abby's back was turned.

Mother and daughter almost identical in features walked slowly down the steps being careful not to slip from the dangerous ice. Abby protectively grabbed her hand as they crossed the main street and back up to the EL station.

They climbed on board and Liana managed to drop everything she was holding onto. Sighing Abby bent down to pick everything up, but fell to the floor as the carriage jerked forward. Again typical, Abby thought to herself as she returned to an upright position.

"How come you have so many bags?" Abby asked as they managed to find a couple of seats next to the door. Liana shrugged her shoulders and started twisting her hair round her fingers.

"How was the hospital? I told everyone at school today you were a doctor and they were very impressed."

"Were they?"

"Yeah, Rachel wants to be a doctor but I don't think she can be because when Vicky Peters fell over Rachel burst into tears because her knee was bleeding".

Liana stopped twiddling her hair and turned her gaze to a young couple who were kissing opposite. Abby followed her gaze and smiled.

"Liana don't stare" she whispered.

"Well they shouldn't be doing that in front of people" Liana hissed. Abby laughed and looked in the other direction.

"This is our stop next, grab as many bags as you can."

Liana stood up being careful not to fall over from the movement of the carriage. She picked up one of the small rucksacks and slung it over her shoulder leaving Abby to take the rest.

"Oh you're a great help"

Liana turned around and smiled cheekily at her mother. They emerged from the doors and Liana grabbed tightly onto Abby's hand.

"So how was your day at school Liana?"

"Umm it was okay"

Abby glanced down and saw that Liana's eyes were fixated on the ground. She waited until they were in their own apartment before approaching the topic again.

"Is there something wrong Liana?" Abby asked concerned as she hung both their jackets on the hook.

"Well there's this boy in my class called Dillon". Abby encouraged her to go on as she became distracted by their apartment surroundings.

"Mom he's so horrible to me" whined Liana throwing her hands dramatically up to the ceiling.

"Aww why?"

"I don't know he's just a big bully."

"What kind of horrible things does he do?"

"He sits behind me and he yanks on my hair. Sometimes he even throws spit balls.

Abby tried not to smile as she sat beside her very serious looking daughter on the sofa.

"He told me today that I'm not special like everyone else because I don't have a father."

Abby's smile disappeared at the last comment and she cursed Dillon silently.

"Have you talked to Mrs Bennett about all the nasty things Dillon's said to you?"

"Mom I don't have Mrs Bennett anymore that was last year remember?"

"Oh yeah I do remember, have you talked with…umm"

"Mrs Buckle", Liana sighed in deeply.

"Right" Abby looked at her feet guilty for not knowing her daughter's teacher. Seeing Abby was upset Liana placed her hand over her mom's and gave it a little squeeze.

"It's ok mom you're tired. I think you should go for a bath."

Abby looked up surprised at her daughter's mature comment.

"I think you're right and while I'm in there why don't you do your homework?"

"I've done it mom, Mandy helped me with my math she's very good."

Abby paused, "Ok what do you want for tea tonight?"

"I ate with Mandy and Jeremy; she cooked me a baked potato with cheese and tuna." Abby forced a smile and entered her bathroom.

"I was going to order a pizza but a baked potato is much healthier for a seven year old Abby!" she said out loud to herself.

* * *

**AN: ok please review and tell me what you think so far. I'll update faster if you do so. **


	2. Babysitter cancelled

**AN:thanks for all the reviews so far really appreciate it**

**

* * *

**A slight breeze blew Abby's hair from her shoulders, and she closed her eyes content in her surroundings. The cliff drop lay a couple of metres from Abby's bare feet and she stepped closer allowing her arms to rise above her head. 

The sea crashed on the rocks down below and Abby peered over the edge. She gazed up to the sky and began to spin, her arms raised to the high heavens.

The world spun faster and Abby could hear someone calling out to her, "Mum you're late".

She stopped spinning and tried to get her bearings. The sky suddenly turned black and large drops of rain started to fall as thunder sounded in the distance.

"What" Abby tried to yell but her voice sounded faint to her own ears.

"Mum your alarm clock didn't go off again, you're late."

Abby suddenly lost her footing and fell through the air in the direction of the dangerous rocks. She woke up in her bed with a start and kicked the duvet off relieving her sweaty and clammy legs.

Liana stood in her doorway, her pyjamas lay loose around her petite body. Her eyes drifted over Abby as she watched her every move. Abby suddenly jerked her body out of bed when the realisation that they were late sunk in.

"Shit", she muttered as she saw her alarm clock flash 9:37.

Liana started hopping from one foot to the other rubbing her arms,

"Mum its freezing".

"Liana what time were you meant to be at school", Abby said as she made a second frustrated attempt at opening her drawers.

"School starts at nine, but mum".

"Ok quickly hunny, I need you to get dressed super fast". Abby finally got the drawer open and it fell onto her bare feet.

"Ow, f-fudge" Abby quickly stopped herself from using the f-word in front of daughter as she grabbed her toes rubbing them to stop the excruciating pain.

"Liana stop standing around, go get dressed now!"

"Mum listen to me" Liana stamped her foot impatiently.

"Liana now is really not the time, please get dressed. If we leave in the next ten minutes you'll only be an hour late, I on the other hand will be two hours late." Abby rambled on as she quickly stripped from her pyjamas and shoved on a turtleneck jumper and jeans.

"Mum its Saturday!" Liana yelled causing Abby to stop what she was doing and turn around.

"What?" Abby said dazed.

"It's Saturday mum, no school today"

Abby groaned in realization that all the shifts she'd been doing had led her to loose track of the days.

"Do you have to work?" Liana pouted as her eyes pleaded with Abby.

Abby's eyes quickly darted from side to side as she racked her mind about what to do.

"Ok Liana, you need to come to the hospital and then we'll phone Mandy."

"I get to come with you to work" her small face brightened.

"Yeah but Liana I need you to…" before Abby finished her sentence Liana darted from her bedroom and emerged five minutes later ready to go.

"Very nice Liana but remember this is the ER and you need to be on your best behaviour." After a nod of reassurance, Abby grabbed her brush and quickly brushed her hair a few times before grabbing Liana.

"No mum please I hate when you brush my hair".

"Why" Abby said in dismay.

"You're too hard and it hurts."

"Fine you do it."

Liana took the brush from Abby's hands and slowly parted her dark curls into sections.

Abby stood back for a second and watched her daughter concentrating on something so simple.

"I don't have time for this", she warned.

"I know but it's important"

"So is my job miss"

Abby gently pushed her through into the living area and grabbed her keys from the hook.

"Let's go. You can finish your little beauty session in the car."

* * *

"Hey Frank, is Weaver about?" 

Frank opened his mouth to make a snide remark when Weaver suddenly appeared from under the desk.

"Abby" her voice came out in a low warning tone which she had come accustomed to. Liana hid behind her mother so she was out of sight.

"I'm so sorry Kerry, my alarm didn't go off"

"You're an intern Abby you don't have privileges to just waltz in whenever you feel like. Make your hours up at the end of the day." Abby nodded her head.

"Hey who's that hiding behind you?" Weaver's tone softened slightly when she saw Liana's small head peak out.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm ok thank you" Abby smiled slightly and stroked Liana's hair impressed by her politeness.

"You know Abby if you ever need time off or less shifts I'm always willing to offer advice or my assistance".

Abby was taken aback by Weaver's sudden change of heart but took it to be the result of her new baby, Henry.

"Thanks Dr Weaver."

"Is she staying here today?" Kerry raised her eyebrows.

"No, no our nanny will come pick her up, just a little misunderstanding."

"Yeah my mummy f-"

"Liana, hunny I have patients to see now so can you come this way please."

Liana giggled as her mum took her hand and dragged her into the staff area. They opened the doors to see Alex and Sam fighting in the corner of the room.

"Alex what have I told you about stealing?" Alex, sulking, crossed his arms and sat down on the couch ignoring his mum's question.

"Alex", she warned.

"Hey Sam" Sam turned to see Liana and Abby and she smiled relieved at their arrival.

"This is not over!"

"Problems?"

"Yeah my babysitter cancelled and I'm on till 5."

"Ah well he'll have someone to keep him company for a bit." Abby pushed Liana forward and she smiled sweetly at Alex.

"Hi Alex"

Sam prodded Alex when he ignored Liana, "Hi Liana" he sighed.

"I don't have time for this"

Sam walked towards the door and turned around giving Alex her most serious look.

"Hey Sam if my babysitter comes she could maybe take Alex as well if that's any help." They watched as Liana walked over and placed herself on the couch next to Alex.

"Yeah that would be great, come get me if you get hold of her."

"Ok guys you're not here for very long but please no mischief"

Alex whispered something into Liana's ear and she giggled glancing up at her mum.

"Liana remember best behaviour"

They left the staff area, and immediately Liana and Alex erupted into a fit of giggles as they thought up a plan.

* * *

**AN:ok hope you liked it, please review! Any ideas or suggestions are always welcomex**


	3. Hide and seek

Luka entered the staff room and immediately smiled when he saw Alex and Liana sitting together on the sofa.

"Hello you two, what are you up to?"

"Hey Luka can you take us across the street to play on some video games". Alex bounded over to Luka's side and tugged on his arm.

"Sorry Alex I have to work, hey there Liana."

Liana sat swinging her legs off the couch and giggled at the tall Croatian.

"You always say my name funny" she tried to impersonate his accent and giggled again at her attempt.

"Please Luka just for a while" Alex looked at him disappointed.

"Maybe in my break ok?" Luka hated to disappoint him and ruffled his hair.

Alex trudged back over to the sofa and Luka left them alone again, grabbing his lab coat from the locker.

"That's my mum's boyfriend" Alex boasted.

"He was my mum's boyfriend too a long time ago, I think" Liana said thoughtfully.

"Really" Alex whipped his head around immediately jealous by the conversation.

"I think we lived with him for a short time. I can't really remember as I was very young." Liana tugged on one of her curls and watched as it sprung back into place.

"We're living with him at the moment." Alex boasted once again, "I think Luka and my mum will get married th-"

Alex was interrupted as Susan and Carter emerged from the doors arguing over an ER case, they failed to notice the children in the corner. They filled their coffee mugs engrossed in conversation and left unaware Liana and Alex were listening.

"My mummy went out with him as well, that's Dr Carter." Liana smiled as she played with a thread which had come loose from her dress.

"Your mum's been out with everyone!" Alex said in total amazement.

"No she hasn't!" Liana cried defensively.

"You know Jerry who works at the front desk," Alex turned so he was facing her, "I bet your mum's going out with him and they kiss lots and lots."

"That's not true" she whined.

"Come on we'll go ask him."

"I can't leave here, I promised my mum I would be on my best behaviour."

"You always do everything your mummy says" Alex asked mocking her.

Liana reluctantly followed Alex to the door; he stopped her from going out as he inspected the surroundings making sure neither Abby nor Sam was in sight.

"Ok let's go" he whispered as if it were a secret mission. He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her over to the main admin desk.

It was desolate as a recent trauma had caused all the doctors and nurses to be caught up in it. Only Jerry, sat by the computer consuming a large burger. Alex crept up behind him and poked him in the ribs causing him to choke on his mouthful.

"What the-"he spluttered and turned to see Alex grinning up at him.

"Oh no not you again, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Jerry, Liana wants to ask you something don't you Liana."

Liana shoved her hands behind her back and shook her head. She looked shyly down at her feet avoiding Jerry's stare.

"Well?"

"Hey Jerry can you show us that space game, where you have to kill all the aliens and collect points, we're bored."

"No Alex I have work to do, can't you go bug someone else?"

Alex racked his mind for something to do, "Ok Liana let's have a game of hide and seek in the hospital, but you can only stay in the ER."

Liana enthusiastically nodded her head she loved hide and seek it was her favourite game.

"Ok I want to hide first." She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Fine I'll give you one minute but remember only in the ER."

Liana scurried off as Alex hid under the desk and counted out loud. He emerged from under the desk to see Abby and Sam staring down at him with their arms folded.

"Where have you been?" Sam demanded. "One thing I asked you to do is stay in the staff area Alex I am so sick of you misbehaving."

"But mum- Jerry, he uhh" Alex protested and gestured towards Jerry.

"Hey don't look at me." Jerry held up his hands defending himself against Sam's evil glare.

"Where's Liana?" Abby rested her arm on the desk and raised her eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Oh I couldn't tell you" Alex shook his head.

"You mean you're not going to tell me or you just don't know."

"I don't know where she is, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Abby rolled her eyes, however Sam's mouth fell open shocked by his rudeness.

"Alex that was so unbelievably rude, apologise now."

"Why?"

"Alex" she warned.

"Sorry Abby, I don't know where Liana is. We're playing a game of hide in seek."

"In the ER?" Abby asked

"Was this your idea Alex?" Sam uncrossed her arms and rested one of them on her hip.

"No it was Liana's; I didn't even want to play."

"Correction, it was not the little girl's idea, it was Alex's" Jerry turned back to the computer smug with himself.

"Right that's it Alex get in there now" Sam pushed him in the direction of the staff room. "Don't you ever lie to me again, ever heard of the boy who cried…"

Abby watched as they went into the staff room and yelled after them, "Hey someone needs to help me look for her, hello…Sam I need Alex's help."

"Abby your patient complaining of flu is asking for you again."

"Haleh how were you at hide and seek when you were younger?"

"Girl, you remember how big I used to be. I loathed hide and seek as a child, nothing hid me." Abby smiled and turned to Jerry.

"Don't look at me; I've actually lost weight since I was a child."

Abby laughed and groaned at the same time.

"Ahhh she could be anywhere!" Abby threw her hands up thinking this was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

"Abby your patient" Haleh reminded her again.

"Ok attention staff, if you see a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes about this height," Abby positioned her hand just below her chest, "Do not panic just send her in the direction of the main admin desk, or tell her to find me. Ok?" Abby looked around for reassurance, however rolled her eyes as no one seemed to of heard what she had said.

"Oh Alex you're going to pay for this" Abby muttered to herself as she walked towards curtain one.


	4. There you are

Abby crouched under all the gurney's searching desperately for her daughter. It had in fact been five hours since Alex had suggested the game and she was very worried.

"What are you doing dear" an old lady glanced down from her gurney.

"Oh I-I'm just checking all the gurneys."

"Did you lose something" she lifted a shaky hand and rested it on the side looking down as if to help Abby.

"Yeah you could say that."

"Oh well, she'll probably turn up where you least expect it."

"What?" Abby said surprised.

"The little girl? I overheard your announcement, have you checked all the cupboards?"

"I've looked everywhere." Abby sighed and smiled wearily at the patient, "Thanks anyway…"

"Mrs Granger dear, don't worry you'll find her."

Abby smiled and left her side.

"Hey Sam can you do me a favour, and get some bed linen from the cupboard downstairs." Susan yelled over.

"It's ok Sam I'll get it; I'm heading down there anyway." Carter looked up from a chart and smiled in the general direction of Sam.

"Thanks, Dr Carter."

"Sam where's Alex?" Abby eyes wondered over the nurse's station.

"He's in the staff room, why?"

"Uhh, no he's not."

"What I told him to stay in there. Have you still not found her?"

"No I need to speak to him about if they restricted the area or if told her she could go anywhere."

Both of them turned to see Luka and Alex emerge from the automatic doors laughing and joking.

"Luka!" Sam said angrily, "Where have you two been?"

"Uh we were playing video games across the street." Luka replied slightly confused by her accusation. Sam gave Alex a bad look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex did you tell her she could hide anywhere?" Abby bent down to his level so they were eye to eye.

"No, I said she could only go in the ER."

"I've searched the whole ER though, there's no where else she could be." Abby turned to see Carter walking towards with a large grin on his face. He was holding Liana in his arms and she wassound asleep.

"So Abby I'm down in the linen cupboard and I just happened to come across something which I thought might belong to you."

Abby giggled and sighed with relief; she walked across and stroked Liana's hair as she still slept.

"Hey that wasn't the ER, she totally cheated." Sam's murderous glare immediately shut Alex up and he cowered behind Luka. Liana's eyes fluttered open and a huge yawn emerged from her mouth. She looked up surprised to see Carter holding her.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah hunny" Liana turned her head and smiled when she saw her mum.

"He didn't find me! I won didn't I?"

"Yeah sweetie, maybe next time though if someone doesn't find you after maybe half an hour you should come out of your hiding place and call it quits. Five and a half hours hiding is a little excessive don't you think?"

Liana nodded sleepily and rested her head against Carter's chest.

"I still won though" she whispered to herself. Carter grinned at the little girl in his arms, realising how much he'd missed her since the break-up.

"It's ok Carter you can put her down."

Carter bent down and rested her on the ground, steadying her slightly as she lost her balance. Alex peered out from behind Luka and stuck his tongue out at her. Liana rubbed her eyes and copied him.

"Ok then I'm taking you home", Abby took Liana's hand.

"Am I not going to Mandy's?" Liana looked up at her confused.

"No not tonight."

"But our apartment's so cold." Liana whined.

Carter overheard their conversation and looked over concerned. Abby sighed and noted the fact he had just listened to what Liana had said.

"Our heating is not working, I haven't had time to get someone to fix it" Abby said quietly feeling like such a bad mother.

"I can come take a look at it if you want."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're able to use your magic hands to heal heaters as well." Abby rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"No seriously," Carter grinned, "I'll come over tomorrow and have a look at it."

"It's okay really."

"Abby, I'll come over tomorrow after work."

Abby scrunched up her nose, confused to why he was do concerned, "Uh sure ok. I'm off all day tomorrow so anytime."

"You're off all day tomorrow?" Liana tugged on her arm excitedly. Abby didn't hear her as she held Carter's stare with a smile on her face.

"Mum" Liana said impatiently.

"Yeah ok let's go." They gathered all their stuff together and left the ER. Abby walked home with a secret smile on her face.

* * *

Their answering machine message flashed two and Abby pressed the button praying there were no estranged messages from her family.

"Hi Abby, its Melissa. I was just making sure everything's ok, call me when you get this message thanks bye." Abby felt confused to why she shouldn't be ok and then she remembered.

"Liana" she hollered into the bedroom. Liana emerged when she was called, "What day's your soccer practise?" She thought for a moment, "Um Melissa takes me and Ally to soccer on Saturdays." Abby groaned dammit, she thought to herself that was the second week she'd forgotten.

"Mom did I miss soccer again," her mouth quivered and her eyes welled up with tears.

"It's ok you can go next week."

Abby was about to go comfort her when the second message started to play.

"Hi Abby it's Sam…I know you must be a little pissed about what Alex did today and he's very sorry for what he did." Sam's voice became louder and Abby could just see her saying the comment in Alex's direction.

"My babysitter has been rushed into hospital to have her appendix taken out, and I couldn't happen to over hear you were off tomorrow. It would really help me out if you just take Alex for maximum five hours. Either Luka or I will pick him up after our shift finishes. Call me or not depending how mad you are cheers."

Abby pouted and sighed in deeply.

"Liana, how would you feel about spending another day with Alex?"

She sniffed and nodded her head vigorously. "Okay then" Abby groaned and phoned Sam back saying she'd be more than happy to have Alex over.

That's a lie Abby thought to herself as she returned the phone to the receiver.


	5. I don't know

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far...this is a short chapter as I've been really busy with exams and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with the story. It's been happy so far but it gets a little angsty now so please don't hate me. I wanted to write an original story so I've changed it a little. Anyway tell me what you think thanks x **

**

* * *

**

Abby stirred as she felt a small hand tug on her own,"Mum I can't sleep. I can't sleep." Abby saw in the darkness that she'd be crying and she sat on the edge of her bed shivering.

"You just left me, where were you?" Liana's voice shrieked out surprising Abby. She lifted the duvet off the bed and captured Liana bringing her close to her.

"Hey I didn't leave you hunny, you must of just had a bad dream."

Liana cried softly and gently drifted off to sleep, Abby stayed awake with her for a while stroking her hair when she cried out. Eventually Abby's eyes couldn't stay open anymore and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ok guys what do you want to do?" Abby stood over two very bored looking children on the sofa.

"Do you want to go to the park or something?"

Alex scowled at her, "It's two degrees out there…but then again it's warmer than in here." Abby could see that he had purposely kept his hat, scarf and gloves on to make a statement. She glanced down at Liana whose face remained emotionless and her eyes looked sad.

"Fine why don't we get a video out or something?" Alex nodded his head; however Liana chose to ignore her.

"Liana?"

"What" her voice sounded irritable and tired.

"Video…yes? No?"

"I don't care." Abby looked taken aback.

"Wow you're cranky today, early to bed tonight misses." Abby waited for her to change her mind and apologise, a tactic often played by Liana when she knew she'd been bad, however she remained quiet.

"So shall we go to the video shop around the corner and pick something out?" Alex nodded his head in agreement and stood up, Liana reluctantly followed. They walked along the road in silence and Abby started to become worried about how upset Liana looked. They entered the video store and Alex immediately ran off to find something to watch. Liana dithered by Abby's side not wanting to leave her.

"Are you going to go help Alex find something good to watch?"

Liana shrugged and slowly her eyes drifted over the different films, however she kept a tight hold of Abby's hand.

"I want this one." Liana stood on her tiptoes and grabbed a video from the shelf. A second later Alex bounded around the corner with a video in his hands.

"Scooby-do 2 we have to get Scooby-do 2" he said excitedly waving the video into the air. Liana shook her head and held out hers.

"No we're getting Liar Liar; my best friend said it was the funniest film she'd ever seen."

"Nah Scooby-Do is way funnier. Anyway you're not even old enough to watch that film." They started to argue and Abby intervened realising they were both only children and were used to getting their own way.

"Guys we only have time to get one film, so Liana why don't we get Scooby-Do and next time Alex comes over we'll rent out Liar Liar?"

Liana suddenly burst into tears and started crying hysterically, she repeatedly shook her head.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Alex asked confused, when other customers in the shop turned their attention to the hysterical child.

Abby startled by her change in behaviour picked her up to try and comfort her, she soothed soft murmurs into her ear but it was no use as Liana thrashed out her arms.

"Noo, Mum" she screamed as Abby tried to stop her from kicking out.

"Liana what's wrong?" Abby tried to shout over her screams.

"Hey Abby we can get Liar Liar I really don't mind."

"Liana, Alex says we can get Liar Liar okay?

This however was unheard as her screams drowned out what Abby and Alex had said.

"Alex sorry hun I need to take her home". They left the video shop empty-handed and returned home. Once back in the apartment Liana jumped down from her arms and ran into her bedroom. Abby's stomachperformed a 180 flip as she heard Liana hysterically crying in the bedroom.

"Why's she so upset over a video?" Alex wondered out loud and Abby silently asked herself the same question.

"I don't know", Abby whispered staring intently at the closed door.


	6. Something's wrong

Abby sat on the couch alone, she had been smoking ever since Luka had picked up Alex a couple of hours ago to calm her nerves. She took a long drag and lifted her head back so her eyes were at the ceiling. A knock at the door startled her and she stubbed out her cigarette wondering who it could be. She peered through her eye hole and saw Carter stood outside waiting patiently.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Abby opened the door with her head tilted slightly in a questioning way.

"Uh I'm here to look at your heater; I thought I could be at your assistance." Carter bowed forward in her direction causing Abby to smile.

"Oh sorry I forgot, come in."

"What's wrong?" Carter asked immediately he could sense when Abby was upset, he was one of the few who could.

"Oh nothing." Abby threw herself back down on the sofa and pulled out another cigarette from the virtually empty packet.

"You don't fool me Dr Lockhart" Carter placed himself next to her and started to unbutton his jacket. Abby tried to light the cigarette but her cold fingers failed her from doing so, she called out in frustration.

"Here let me," Carter took the lighter from her hands and lit her cigarette. She took a long drag and brought her legs up tucking them underneath her.

"I wish you wouldn't though." Carter said and immediately regretted it when she threw him a sideward glance.

"I suppose what I think doesn't really matter anymore."

"Yeah Carter…you made your feelings perfectly clear in the letter."

Carter winced wishing Abby hadn't just brought that up. He's always regretted breaking up with her that way, she didn't deserve it. Abby took another long drag sensing she had just created an awkward situation.

"So what's troubling you?" Carter asked changing the subject.

"Oh it's Liana, she got really upset today in a video store and I don't know something's been bugging me since."

"She was upset?"

"Yeah she started crying hysterically and thrashing out at me."

"Abby she's a kid."

"I know, I know but I just feel I'm not spending anytime with her…sometimes I feel like I don't even know her." Carter gently rested his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Abby you're a great mother; you do what you can for her."

"Mum" they both turned to see Liana standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep." Abby stood up and stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Liana, you've hardly slept at all the last few days. Is something on your mind?" Her small daughter started twiddling her hair between her fingers and kept her eyes firmly on Carter. He gave her a little wave and smiled.

"Liana!" Abby failed to get her attention.

"Come on lets go back through, I'll tuck you in."

"Mum I can't sleep I'm not tired" Liana's voice sounded irritable and annoyed.

"It's late though and you have school tomorrow."

Liana stood still refusing to move and pouted at her mother.

"MUM I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!" Liana startled them both by screaming out and stamping her foot. Abby unsure of what to do looked to Carter for reassurance. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and nodded in his direction beckoning for her to bring Liana over. Liana saw this and moved closer to the settee keeping her eyes firmly on Carter, watching his every move. He patted a spot next to him and motioned for her to sit down. She considered his gesture and then began to speak.

"I wanted to get Liar Liar, my friend Ally said it was the best film she's ever seen. She said there was this really funny bit with a pen and- and he can't say the colour of the pen."

Carter watched as the small child tried quickly to get out what she was thinking. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she composed herself. Abby's face expression remained blank as she focussed her attention on Liana and the conversation with Carter.

"Liana it's almost ten." Abby held out her arm so she could see for herself the time. Liana pushed Abby's arm away from her face and kept her eyes firmly locked into Carter's.

"Have you seen Liar Liar?" she whispered.

Carter rested his chin on the sofa and shook his head.

"Me neither," Liana turned quickly and took long strides into the kitchen. She dragged a chair up to the counter and climbed on it to reach the counter.

"Liana what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, I want a cookie."

"No, it's nearly ten you're not getting a cookie at this time of night." Abby quickly grabbed her as she stepped onto the counter to reach above the fridge. Liana squirmed in her arms and kicked Abby in the stomach so she would put her down.

"Ouch" Abby dropped Liana to the ground as she doubled over in pain. Liana hit the floor with a thud and she scrambled up quickly with tears in her eyes. They poured down her face as she blinked a couple of times. Carter stood up and briskly walked over. Liana pushed past him and ran into her bedroom sobbing. Abby's eyes welled up with tears and she stared after Liana.

"Something's wrong," she whispered, "Carter something's wrong with her."


	7. Will you be okay?

"Carter you're late" Weaver's voice caused a few people to turn their gaze to Carter's entrance.

"Sorry there was a patient outside and I w-"

"Don't be sorry, be punctual this is a hospital not a department store." Carter watched in amaze as Weaver hobbled off with a bunch of charts under her arm.

"I think she thinks you were shopping." Abby tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and giggled.

Carter shook his head in disbelief and grinned at Abby.

"Hey you look happy."

"I'm juggling twenty patients, triage is full and I haven't slept in two days what's there not to be happy about." Her sarcasm prompted Carter to smile as he could easily sympathise with her complaints.

"That's what first-term internship does for you…Dr Lockhart." Abby lifted her arm and punched him in the chest.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Don't be such a wimp!"

"Hey break it up children; some of us have work to do today." Frank pushed Abby out of the way to gain access to his computer.

"So how's Liana doing?" Carter tilted his head and Abby followed him through to the lounge.

"Uh she's much better thanks."

"Any further thoughts on what was troubling her?" Carter turned his combination lock and opened his locker retrieving his lab coat.

"Oh I think it was just tiredness and she plays up sometimes for my attention." Carter turned around and adjusted his coat. He thought he saw something in Abby's eyes and they both turned their attention to something else in the room.

"Ok then I'll see you later." A small smile played on Abby's lips and she turned swiftly out the door. Carter draped his stethoscope around his neck his eyes watching Abby leave. There had been something there between them there, a small spark, he was sure of it.

"Carter, there's a patient in two complaining of abdominal pains." Chuny wavered a chart in front of his face.

"And I am not dealing with him anymore, the creep grabbed my ass."

"Hey homeless Tom is back," Carter amused when seeing the name on the chart. He looked up as two paramedics wheeled in a gurney from the bay.

"What do he have?"

"Airbag burn, first and second degree. BP is one-ten over seventy.

"He was in the front seat?" Carter glanced down at the terrified young boy who was barely breathing. A young woman ran along beside the gurney with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We-we were in a rush" she stammered.

"You don't put kids in the front seat." Carter muttered in annoyance.

"Does he have any medical problems?"

"Uh hay fever in the summer, apart from that no."

"Ok let's start with a lateral C-spine."

"Carter do you need a hand?" Abby appeared from curtain one and called after him.

"No I'm good."

She saw a group of new medical students standing helplessly lost by admin desk. Frank was pointing his fingers at one of them and instructing them to do something; intrigued Abby approached and caught the end of his orders.

"…and you will get me lunch, I eat everything except cafeteria food an-"

"It's actually hospital policy not to feed Frank." Abby interrupted with a smile at the naïve "kids" that stood before her. She laughed to see that one of the keen young students had been taking notes.

"Are you Doctor Lewis?"

"No I'm not."

"We were told to report to Doctor Lewis at 8 o'clock but we've been standing around for over two hours." Abby sussed out the cocky med student who stood before her, he would fit right in.

"Lewis is in the call room sleeping" grumbled Frank. Abby looked at the board and saw how many patients she still had to attend to.

"I'll go wake her, stay right here." Abby walked away and then turned to the bewildered group, "Don't expect her to be in a good mood though."

"Susan you need to get up…SUSAN"

A blonde head emerged from under a cover, "what time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Oh my god I was just gonna lie down for a second."

"What time was that?"

"4:30." Susan groaned and stepped off the bed.

"You have a group of med students waiting for you at admin." Susan groaned again.

"You cannot be serious," They walked into the main hospital to see the group had listened to what Abby had told them and were waiting eagerly.

"This is going to be a long day" Carter came around the corner, he already looked tired and worn out.

"Hey Abby, Liana's school is on line one" Frank hollered across.

"What?" Abby and Carter exchanged a quick look, she approached Frank's outstretched hand, "did they say what it was about?"

"How should I know, more than likely she's tried to suture herself like what Sam's son tried to do …I suggested therapy for that kid but she wouldn't hear it." Abby blanked out what Frank was saying and stuck her hand over her ear to drown out the hospital bedlam.

"Hi, Abby Lockhart speaking."

"Dr Lockhart, this is Mrs Leaney speaking I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask if you could come to our premises so we can talk." Abby rubbed the side of her head racking her mind to who Mrs Leaney was.

"Is Liana ok?"

"I'd rather not discuss this over the phone, I think its best if we meet in person." The authoritarian tone of voice was really started to annoy Abby and she took in a deep breath channelling her thoughts. She returned the phone to its receiver after telling her she was on her way.

"What's wrong?" asked Carter, he looked genuinely concerned leaning sweetly beside where she was standing.

"It's the school they want to speak to me."

"When are you on to?"

"I was actually off an hour ago, thought I could catch up on some charts and we're so understaffed." Carter watched as she babbled through her words and he could sense she was stressed about the phone call. He followed her through to the lounge wanting to help her out.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's probably nothing." Abby lied, she had a gut feeling about what was wrong.


	8. Mrs Leaney

A blonde lady with red-rimmed glasses sat typing away on a computer; she looked up as Abby burst through the doors.

"Hi I'm here to see-"

"One moment dear" The lady stuck her index finger up indicting for Abby to be quiet. Abby looked taken aback feeling as if she was back at elementary school again and a teacher had just told her to be quiet. She pushed her fringe out of her face and sucked in large amount of air waiting impatiently to be seen to.

The lady purposely finished what she was typing and started to rift through some paper work. Abby threw her head back and wondered over to the wall gazing over the school children's art work.

"Now can I help you?"

Abby turned her gaze to the patronizing lady who was now clasping her hands over the desk and sat patiently waiting.

"Yeah, I'm Liana's mum. I received a phone call from uh Mrs Leaney?"

"Oh yes she's expecting you, just go through." She gestured towards a door which had a gold plate with the words PRINCIPLE carved into it. Abby slowly approached the door and knocked a couple of times waiting for an answer.

"Come in" bellowed the voice she had been speaking to on the phone.

Abby shuddered off deja-vu thinking back to her own childhood principle; she meekly entered the room to see Liana sitting on a chair. Liana bounced up from the chair and ran over to Abby embracing her around her stomach. She burrowed her head deeper into Abby's jacket creating a small little world which she refused to come out of.

"I think it would be best if Liana waited outside." Abby looked up to be met with Mrs Leaney's stony-grey coloured eyes behind rimmed spectacles. Liana's arms wrapped tighter around Abby's stomach and she refused to let go.

"Can she not go back to class?" Abby questioned desperate to know why she'd been removed in the first place.

"I'm afraid not, Liana wait outside please"

"Come on let's go home," her small head with bouncing dark curls framing her little face suddenly emerged and she tugged excitedly on Abby's hand.

"No I need to talk to your principle" Abby replied sternly. Liana considered her reply and her lips curved down the way as her bottom lip started to tremble. Abby bent down to her level and ran her hand gently over her forehead to soothe her.

"Wait outside for me ok?" Liana started to shake her head but Abby opened the door and pointed in the direction of the chairs. Once Liana had gone Abby turned her attention back to Mrs Leaney who was waiting patiently at her desk.

"Sit down Ms Lockhart." Abby did as she was told even though she felt like someone had just put her back into kindergarten.

"I'm afraid Liana's teacher and I have become increasingly worried about her behaviour towards myself, other members of staff and her fellow peers." She paused in her delivery and waited for Abby's reaction. Abby raised her eyebrows and crossed her left leg propping her elbow up on it.

"I was wondering if you had heard of the condition ADHD?"

"Whoa hold on a minute, why haven't I been notified about this if it's been an ongoing problem." Abby retaliated angrily at the insinuation.

"Ms Lockhart in my twenty-five of teaching experience I have come to the conclusion that children will be children. There have been rare cases, however, where certain children have been brought to my attention an-"

"What did she do?" Abby interrupted.

"Her constant mood swings for starters in class have become disruptive and have escalated in the past two weeks." Abby gained the impression that all the way through this conversation this woman was looking at her and placing her in the category of "bad mother". Perhaps she was, to of been totally oblivious to Liana's behaviour and how bad it had become.

"…and this morning after telling Mrs Buckle how to teach and pointing out what she was doing wrong she had a violent rage hitting out at one of the other children."

Abby's mouth fell open in shock; surely she wasn't talking about Liana that was so out of character.

"Ms Lockhart, has there been a family history of behaviour problems or mood swings?"

Abby suddenly snapped out of her daydream, she felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Insomnia, lack of appetite, irritability, hyperactivity and distractibility…. Abby ticked them off on her fingers; symptoms she had become so used to but hadn't even recognised them in her own daughter. Perhaps it was a mental block; she had never wanted to associate them with Liana as she was so little and sweet to possess such a disease.

Abby saw that her interviewer was propped forward expectantly waiting for an answer. Abby refused to let her know the truth behind Liana's behaviour; she hated anyone knowing about her manic family so she stood up abruptly.

"Thanks for your time; I'm going to take her home." Abby's eyes welled up with tears and she turned her back on the lady so she wouldn't see.

"We need to discuss this, I feel that we can resolve-"

"No I-I just need to get her home"

Abby walked swiftly out of the door to see Liana sitting on a chair by herself. She held back not wanting to approach the little girl sitting so innocently on a hard plastic chair. An enormous amount of guilt flooded Abby's conscious; she had passed the disease on to that child.

Liana looked up and crinkled her forehead confused to why Abby was staring at her. Abby walked towards the door and Liana quickly followed step. She reached up to take a hold of Abby's hand and cried out when Abby quickened her step out of the building and towards the car.

They drove out of the school in silence, until Liana opened her mouth and started to tell Abby what had happened. Abby suddenly pulled over and rested her head against the steering wheel as the realisation became more and more apparent. Liana was jumping to different conversations, believing that she had been right when telling her teacher what to do. She paused to catch her breath and looked outside.

"Mum we're at Mandy's" she stated. Abby lifted her head and undid her seatbelt.

"But I don't want to go to Mandy's".

Abby stepped out of the car and opened the back door so Liana could get out. She came out slowly her eyes fixated on Abby.Abby dragged her body up the steps expecting Liana to follow, however her small daughter lingered next to the car shaking her head.

"Mum please I want to stay with you, I'm not meant to go to Mandy's today its Friday. I get to stay with you on Fridays please."

"Liana it won't be for very long." Abby banged on the door trying to compose herself. Mandy opened the door a little confused to see Abby standing there but happy nonetheless.

"Can you take her for a while?" Abby's request was short and subdued.

"Sure, do you need to work?" Abby lied and beckoned for Liana to come up the stairs.

She ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her and wrapped her arms around Abby.

"Mum I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Can I come home with you please?" Her sentence was muffled through her sobbing and Abby did all she could not to break down as well.

She grabbed Liana's hands and detangled her from her body handing her over to Mandy. Mandy's face fell to confusion as she tried to comfort the hysterical child.

"NOO mum please." Liana screamed out with her arms trying to grab hold of Abby.

"I just need a while, I'll call you." With that Abby ran down the stairs and into her car, tears streaming down her face.


	9. Questions

**A/N:thanks to everyone for reviewing

* * *

Abby gazed over all the pictures she had organized into a collage, framed with a dark mahogany red. The frame was situated above an old vase which had belonged to her mother and missed its vital inhabitants of flowers.**

A large majority of the pictures were of Liana and Abby's favourite shot was positioned in the middle of the frame. The corner of Abby's mouth rose slightly at the memory. A while back Carter had surprised them both with a two week vacation in the Bahamas, Liana had only been four at the time. The picture showed Liana covered in sand bent down patting a sand castle Carter had made in her honour. She was wearing a sun hat, which Abby had insisted upon to protect from the scorching sun and grinning directly at the camera. Her small cheeks were rosy and dark curls fell out of her hat and onto her freckly shoulders.

Other pictures in the frame consisted of Eric with his plane and one of Abby and Eric on a beach standing happily in each other's company. Abby's eyes filled with tears at the realisation that everyone in the collage apart from herself was bipolar.

She kicked out at the table in frustration, the vase wobbled dangerously and eventually smashed against the wall and onto the floor. This was her life Abby thought as she stared helplessly at the broken bits of vase; she now had to take care of someone else in captivated with the disease. It would never end; she could never be rid of the manic and disruptive behaviour.

One person from her family was missing from the collage and that was Maggie, the origin and source of the Bi-Polar disease. Abby knew she shouldn't blame her, but she did. Eric and now Liana, all because of Maggie. Yes, Abby knew she had no say in having the disease in the first place but Abby had to pass the blame to someone. I should have gone ahead with the abortion, Abby thought glumly.

Her phone rang suddenly, causing Abby to jump as the silence broke. She let it ring out convinced it was Mandy wanting to know when she could pick up Liana.

"Hi this is Abby; leave a message after the tone."

"Hey Abby, it's John, I was just phoning to make sure…"

Abby scrambled for the phone, happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Carter."

"Abby, I was just leaving you a message."

"I know, Carter are you still at County?"

"Yeah I'm just finishing up some charts. Your patient, Thompson he came through in the OR after you brought in back, just thought you might like to know."

"That's great, Carter I need to ask you a favour."

"Go on…"

Abby paused and racked her mind; she really needed to have thought this through. She knew off by heart the medication for Maggie and Eric but what did children require? Lithium was prescribed to calm mania and prevent mood cycling. Depakote, another common medicine, had been prescribed for Maggie to control rapid cycling between mania and depression. Should she get both? How would Liana react? Questions swarmed Abby's mind.

"Abby are you still there?" Carter asked anxiously.

"Uh yeah, can you write me a prescription for Lithium and umm Depakote please."

"Why is Eric in town? Abby?"

She sighed in deeply, "No"

"Is Maggie here?"

Abby's pause left Carter confused and he repeated his question.

"It's for Liana" she said quietly. It was now Carter's turn to pause; she could hear him breathing heavily over the phone.

"Are-are you sure?" he stuttered, "I mean don't you think your reading a little too much into her behaviour. She's a child; they all misbehave and have mood swings."

It was no use, Abby thought, "She's bipolar."

"Abby I know you have all the knowledge about this disease, but maybe a professional should diagnose her."

"Carter I'm a doctor, I've lived with this disease all my life. Professionals can't do anything…what they meet her a few times and look at our family history? It all fits; I just haven't been around to notice anything was wrong up till now."

She heard another voice in the background, and Carter told her he had to go.

"Do you want to meet me for coffee?"

"I need to go pick up Liana."

"I'm off at 8; do you want the prescription before you see her?"

Abby thought, her heart throbbed as she realised Liana could be manic, or depressive and would have no idea why she was how she was.

"Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you just before work and Abby…"

"Yeah"

"I'm really sorry."

Abby held the phone to her ear listening to the dead ringing tone echoing through her ears. She tapped in some numbers and listened to the tone, after the forth ring a lady's voice brightly said hello.

"Hey Mandy its Abby."

"Abby", her voice almost changed to sympathy tone.

"I'm going to head over and pick up Liana…sorry I was so short earlier."

"It's ok, she was very upset at first I was a little worried. She fell asleep however shortly afterwards and has been sleeping ever since."

"I'll see you soon." Abby hung up and grabbed her jacket off the couch. She returned twenty minutes or so later, with Liana fast asleep in her arms. Her head was rested on Abby's shoulders with her hair falling down Abby's back.

Abby brought her into her own bedroom and lay her down on the unmade bed. She flopped out beside her and stared down at her angel like face. Abby propped her chin on her elbow and gently stroked Liana's face. Fortunately nothing whatsoever about Liana's features reflected Richard's face. She had Abby's eyes, Abby's nose and Abby's pout. Maybe that's why she was bipolar; it had been passed down through Abby because they were almost identical.

She felt Liana stir, so she whispered soft murmurs in her ear so she wouldn't wake. Abby's head dropped to the pillow and she watched Liana sleep gently drifting off into her own world of dreams.


	10. Bipolar

Abby stirred, her neck was sore and she remembered she hadn't even bothered to take off her jacket. She sat up groaning, rolling her neck from side to side wincing slightly as the pain increased. Liana was curled up beside her still fast asleep. Abby paused wondering whether to let her sleep for longer but came to the conclusion that she should wake her as it was going to be a long day ahead.

"Liana" Abby bent down and whispered in her ear. She shook her gently attempting to rouse her from a deep sleep.

"Liana, wake up" her voice became louder and she shook her again. It was no use.

"Come on Liana, I'm making breakfast…your favourite." Abby raised her eyebrows hopeful but she was a deep sleep making it difficult to wake her. She got dressed slowly and kept her eyes on Liana praying she would stir. After thirty minutes or so passed Abby decided she would try again as she had been sleeping for almost twelve hours.

"Liana!" Abby exclaimed. She approached her and shook her arm and after a while she started to stir.

"Nooo, I'm too tired", her voice was muffled and lethargic. Abby sat down next to her causing the bed to dip and Liana to roll over into Abby's lap. She didn't open her eyes, instead curled up on Abby's lap and fell back asleep. Abby sighed and picked her up hoping that if she brought her through to the living room she would stir and wake up properly.

"It's a good job you're so little," Abby muttered, "most seven year olds don't have the privilege to be carried around by their mothers, especially those mothers who are only five foot one."

She turned her head to see if Liana's eyes were open but she remained still. Abby drew the curtains and bright sunlight filled their apartment. She placed Liana on a kitchen chair and watched as she slouched over the table still refusing to wake up.

Abby sighed and flipped on the kettle switch, she opened the fridge to see an absence of milk. Fantastic! Abby thought as she closed the fridge door and turned the kettle off. She retrieved two bowls from the cupboard and laid them out in front of Liana. She started to fill them with cereal and then cursed herself for forgetting there was no milk. Turning to the last resort, Abby grabbed a couple of end pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Liana wake up."

She eventually got through to her, and she lifted her head slightly as a huge yawn emerged from her mouth.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Liana blinked a couple of times, her eyes focused on the kitchen table. Abby sighed in deeply contemplating what stage of the disease would affect Liana today.

"We need to have a talk Liana, are you awake yet?"

"Yes" she said sleepily.

Abby sat down next to her and imitated her by resting her chin on her arms.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you feel different from how you felt yesterday?" Liana didn't really understand the question, so Abby decided to take a different approach and tell her straight out.

"Liana" Abby paused and gently took her hand, "From now on you're going to take some medicine that'll I've give to you and when I'm not around Mandy will do the same."

"Why?" she asked confused. Abby lent back in her chair and crossed her arms. She formed a pout with her mouth keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Do you remember when Maggie and Uncle Eric visited awhile back?"

Liana thoughtfully considered her question and slowly nodded her head. Abby opened her mouth to speak, but the words refused to come out. This had been more difficult then she imagined it would be.

"Uncle Eric is bi-polar do you remember me telling you that?"

"Maggie is bi-polar as well right?"

"That's right and sometimes…" Abby's voice trailed off, she found it so difficult to put the disease in its simplest form in order to explain it to a child.

"Mum what's that burning smell?" Liana asked inquisitively smelling the air. Abby, somewhat too late, remembered the bread in the toaster. She hopped up from the chair and grabbed the charred pieces of toast, her fingers were scolded from doing so and she yelped out in pain.

"That burning smell is your breakfast," she muttered.

"Am I sick is that why I have to take medicine, I don't feel sick."

Abby turned around and rested against the counter rocking slightly on the balls of her feet.

"No you're not sick Liana," she paused and took in a deep breath; "Uncle Eric and Maggie take medicine as well." Abby could almost see the clogs turning in her mind as she figured it out. Abby closed her eyes and reopened them to see Liana by her side.

"Mum am I bi-polar?" she tugged repeatedly on Abby's arm, desperately wanting her attention. Abby lifted her hands up to her head and ran them through her hair a couple of times in an attempt to detangle her messy hair.

"Yes Liana" she eventually said returning her arms to the side of her body. She watched as her face fell, Liana turned afoot and ran into her bedroom. The silence was broken by the slamming of her door. Abby immediately followed and found her sitting underneath her desk. A place she often went when she had been bad or was upset about something. Abby sat down and peered under the desk.

"You don't like when Maggie stays mum, I know you don't." Liana's hands flew up to her face and she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey," Abby grabbed her under the arms and dragged her out from under the desk, placing her onto her bed.

"Am I not allowed to stay with you because I'm like Maggie?" Abby draped an arm over Liana and gave her a little squeeze.

"Of course you can stay."

"But you're always sad when Maggie comes"

"I know but Maggie is different, she doesn't take her medication and sometimes she can become very sick. That's why you will take medication so you can feel normal."

Abby realised she was giving her daughter an ultimatum, stay medicated and lead a semi-normal life or refuse to take the medication and let the disease take control of her life. Liana sniffed back her tears and buried her face into Abby's lap.

"I don't want to be like Maggie."


	11. Brunette

**AN: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I forgot to say that the in the other chapter that it was Maura Tierney's birthday on the 3rd of febuary soa big massive birthday message goes out to her! (She does not look forty!)**

**

* * *

**

Abby and Liana sat together on the couch watching the cartoon channel. She had somehow managed to take a two day leave, briefly informing Weaver that she had a family emergency. Weaver had enough knowledge about Abby's family to pursue further questions about what the emergency was.

"Mum" Liana turned her attention from the television and interrupted Abby's train of thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby nodded her head and braced herself to answer a question about the disease. Liana thoughtfully looked up at Abby and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why did you go blonde?" Abby laughed out loud, and tugged on a lock of her hair.

"Why did I go blonde?" she repeated the question somewhat amazed.

"Yeah, I liked your hair when it was dark like mine." Abby giggled and looked at Liana bemused by her way of thinking.

"I suppose I just wanted a change, I've had blonde hair for ages."

"Yes I remember. You were stuck in the hospital and when you came out you had changed your hair."

"Do you not like my hair this colour" Abby pouted pretending to be hurt. Liana repeatedly shook her head, worried she had hurt her mum's feelings.

"No mum, it looks fine…I just think you should have brown hair again." Abby jerked her body up and turned the television off.

"Come on" she beckoned for a bewildered Liana to follow her. Abby put her jacket on and helped Liana with hers.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Abby took her hand and they left the apartment.

* * *

"Carter, we have two criticals rolling in, ETA five." Frank looked past him and stuck his fingers into his mouth making a wolf whistle sound. Carter turned to see Abby standing in front of the admin desk. 

"Wow your hair!" he blurted out. She looked down to her feet embarrassed by the number of stares she was receiving. Pratt strode past and stopped when he saw Abby.

"Hey Abby your IQ just went up by thirty points." He lent back and chuckled at his own joke. His laughter was cut short when a women's exclamation sounded in annoyance. Susan stood behind him with her arms folded and a 'what the hell did you just say' expression on her face.

"What that was funny" he said in defence.

Abby stifled a laugh and returned Carter's gaze.

"Um I came to get the prescription" she said quietly. Carter nodded sympathetically and reached into his pockets.

"I was going to drop it by when I found out you weren't working." Abby ducked her head and approached his outstretched hand.

"Thanks Carter," She quickly skimmed over and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" His brown eyes pleaded into hers.

"There's nothing to do…" her voice trailed off and she laughed slightly, "It's just another chapter to add to my life…I'll deal with it." She smiled at him and was about to speak again when Sam bounded over and interrupted her.

"Hey Abby" she stopped shortly when noting she had interrupted.

"Oh sorry" Sam looked from either person and ducked her head in embarrassment. Carter stepped back and nodded his head for Sam to go on.

"I just wanted to tell you its Alex's birthday next weekend and he wanted to invite Liana to his birthday party."

"He wanted to invite her?" Abby questioned knowing she was lying.

"Well I suggested it, but it'll be fun. He's having a bowling party…thirty hyper kids!" She laughed and waited for Abby's response. Thirty hyper kids Abby thought to herself, twenty-nine hyper kids and one manic one.

"Uh I'll see" Abby said unsure

"You're welcome to come as well, if you're unsure about leaving Liana. Plus I would really appreciate extra hands." Carter's face brightened as he pictured Abby bowling.

"Sure why not" Abby smiled through gritted teeth.

"Great thanks Abby". She grinned at both of them and departed from their company.

"Anyway I have to go, Liana's waiting for me in the car", she gave him a small wave and left the ER. He watched her go and suddenly snapped back to reality when hearing the roaring sirens approaching the hospital.

Abby unlocked her car door to see Liana staring absent-mindly into space.

"You've been invited to a birthday party next weekend," Abby turned the engine on and reversed the car out of the spot.

"Who's?" she asked quietly.

"Alex's, he's having a bowling party…that'll be fun right?"

"I don't think I'll go" Abby looked down surprised by her serious tone.

"Why not?" Liana shrugged her shoulders and started twisting a lock of hair around her fingers.

"I'm going as well and Sam will be there" Abby hoped this would change her mind.

"I know what happens when you're bi-polar" she stated.

"What?" Abby asked confused.

"You act differently from everyone else."

"So? Liana when you're medicated you act just like everyone else." Abby suddenly pulled on the side of the road.

"Liana you've been invited to a birthday party and it will be rude if you don't go!" Abby's sudden serious tone seemed to affect Liana's way of thinking. She nodded her head slowly as an indication to Abby that she would attend Alex's birthday party. Abby lent across and planted a kiss on Liana's forehead. She turned the engine back on and drove off. They stopped off on the way home and picked up the Depakote and Lithium. Liana's mood picked up and she started chatting away to Abby.

"What time is it?" Liana suddenly asked, Abby glanced down at her watch.

"Uh it's almost seven." Liana brought her small hands up to her cheeks.

"Nooo mum we're going to miss Fear Factor."

"Its okay sweetie, we're almost home." Liana became more and more fidgety as the time ticked on. The car turned the corner and the apartment appeared in sight. Liana excitedly undid her seatbelt and pushed herself up in the seat.

"No Liana we're not there yet." Abby said. As the car started to slow down Liana opened the car door.

"LIANA!" Abby screamed watching in horror as she jumped out of the car.

**AN: Please review I'll update faster if you do!**


	12. Bowling Alley

Abby slammed hard on the brakes and quickly exited the car. She ran around to see Liana picking herself up from the pavement. In the streetlight she could see Liana's head was grazed and bleeding. Abby just stood in astonishment as Liana shook her hands together and rubbed herself down.

"What were you doing, you could have killed yourself!" Abby's voice came out high pitched and sounded absolutely petrified.

Liana giggled sheepishly and lifted her index finger up to her forehead. Her brow furrowed slightly as her finger touched the warm moist blood trickling down the side of her face.

"I'm fine mum" she stuttered, a little worried about her bleeding forehead. Abby refrained herself from yelling again realising it was not her fault. She approached Liana and lifted her chin to allow the streetlamp to illuminate her forehead. She sighed and guided her back over to the car.

* * *

"Dammit!" Abby slammed the phone down and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"Are you still here?" Susan asked emerging with a cup of coffee from the lounge.

"I need to go pick up Liana and take her to Alex's birthday party, but I can't seem to get shot of this place."

"Can't Mandy drop her off?" Susan asked yawning.

"No in fact I'm meant to be there right now, she's going out this evening." Susan stood beside her unsure of what to say, "Um you could always ask someone else to take her." Susan replied unhelpfully. Abby glanced down thoughtfully.

"Hey you know who's off this evening"

"Who?" Abby asked even though she knew the answer.

"Carter" Susan said with a wink.

Abby sighed and picked up the phone, she hated asking people for favours. The phone rang a couple of times before his voice picked up.

"Hey Carter, its Abby…I was just wondering if you could do me a favour"

* * *

"STRIKE" Abby heard his voice before she even saw him. She witnessed Carter running along the line of children slapping high fives with each of them. Abby giggled as Carter performed a little victory dance at the end of the line. She walked over to Sam and a group of mums who were sorting out the food and drink.

"I thought this was a children's party?" Abby yelled over the music. Sam looked up from the plates of hot dogs and burgers and laughed.

"I know him and Luka have been competing all night, they're the biggest kids here!" Abby's eyes wondered over all the alleys searching for Liana. She eventually saw her standing in a lane with Luka. Her nose was scrunched up as she was concentrating hard while Luka was showing her how to hold the ball. His big frame was bent down to her level and together they rolled the ball down the alley. Liana jumped excitedly up and down when nearly all her pins were knocked over.

"How's she been?" asked Abby. Sam followed her gaze and her face lit up.

"Good as gold, you've got a great kid there Abby!" Abby proudly smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks…you too" she replied watching Alex and two other boys of his age fighting over an arcade machine. Carter saw that Abby had arrived and he darted over with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there" he said almost out of breath.

"Oh I see you're letting someone else have a shot," Abby replied with a wry smile. Carter turned his head and laughed sheepishly.

"What can I say? I'm a pro at bowling!"

"Thanks for bringing her here…I really appreciate it."

"Hey no probs. Do you want a shot?" Carter gestured towards the alley.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to cramp your style". He grinned at her and tilted his head almost daring her to have a shot. Abby could see a lane was free as a lot of kids had dispersed into the arcade.

"Ok then" she said accepting his challenge. She put on the bowling shoes under her slacks and rolled up her sleeves choosing carefully a bowling ball.

"Hey Abby, I can ask that man over there to put up the bumpers for you?" Carter said cheekily. Abby turned her head round and gave him an evil glance. He laughed and stepped back to watch her.

Abby took a deep breath lifted her arm and let the ball go. It thundered down the alley, knocking all the pins over at the end. Carter's face dropped as she raised her arms in victory and laughed out loud.

"What can I say? I'm a pro at bowling" she said innocently.

"Mummmmmy" Liana shrieked running across to where she was standing and wrapped her arms around Abby's legs. Abby grinned down at Liana; she looked absolutely adorable in her denim skirt and light blue Ugg boots. Her dark curls were pulled back into a pink ribbon to match her pink top. Abby bent down and returned the hug.

"Are you having fun?" Liana nodded enthusiastically and took Abby's hand into hers.

"Did Mandy give you your medication?" Abby asked quietly. Liana continued to nod and Abby realised she was just hyper, not manic. Sam's voice announced that they were cutting Alex's cake and all the kids rushed over to where the adults were standing. Alex pushed his way to the front and stood beside his mother and Luka proudly showing off his enormous soccer themed cake to the boys and girls.

Liana stood on her tiptoes, and tried to look past. Her face fell when she realised that she was going to miss the cutting of the cake. Carter lifted her up from under her arms, surprising her slightly. He perched her on his shoulders and she squealed in delight.

Slightly worried Abby took her hand anxious she was going to fall off. Liana however started to giggle when cheekily covering Carter's eyes so he was unable to see.

"Carter be careful!" Abby hissed as he stumbled backwards.

"What! It's not me" Carter laughed in defence.

Alex blew out all his candles after everyone had sung happy birthday. Sam draped her arms over his front and thanked everyone for coming. The kids and adults began to disperse after saying their thank you's to Sam and Alex and receiving their pieces of cake. Eventually only Sam, Luka, Alex, Abby, Carter and Liana remained.

"Miss, you've still got the bowling alley for another half an hour." Said a young guy, wearing a cap backwards and popping his chewing gum.

"Oh no it's okay I'm too tired" said Sam resting her head against Luka's chest.

"Mum please let's just have one more game," Alex tugged excitedly on her arm.

"Alex are you not bored from this?"

"We might as well get our money's worth," Luka mused kissing her softly on her forehead. Alex jutted his index finger in the direction of Abby, Carter and Liana.

"Those three against us," he said proudly gesturing towards his mum and Luka in reference to the 'us'. Abby smirked in the direction of Carter as he brought Liana down from his shoulders.

"You're on" Carter said with a grin on his face.


	13. Ice Lolly

**AN: sorry I havent updated in soo long! I've started another fanfiction so check that out as well its called You look so familiar. Anyway hope you enjoy this one the next chapter will hopefully be up soon because im superstitious and don't like having thirteen chapters.**

**

* * *

**Alex programmed their names into the machine; he of course was first, followed by Liana, Sam, Abby, Luka and then Carter bringing up the rear. 

"At the end whichever group does the best, wins the championship of all championships" Alex told everyone with a very serious expression on his face. Liana nodded enthusiastically and the adults looked on with a bemused expression.

"I'm first" Alex said picking up a dark blue ball with his fingers. He breathed in deeply and extended his arm back releasing it after a run-up. It rolled quickly down the alley and knocked over seven pins. Alex turned around disappointed he hadn't managed to achieve a strike.

"Nice roll Alex," Luka said clapping. Alex shot him a look and Luka returned his hands to his side smiling in Sam's direction. He took his second shot; the last pin wobbled dangerously but remained still preventing him from getting a spare.

"That sucks" Alex said and slouched down on the seat next to Sam.

"You did a good job" Luka ruffled his hair much to Alex's dismay. Liana stood up and carefully chose the smallest ball that fitted her fingers. She hugged it close to her body and staggered towards the line with it. To everyone's amusement she got down on her knees and placed the ball in front of her.

"Liana do you want a hand?" Carter asked stifling a laugh.

"No she has to do it by herself." Alex quickly butted in.

Liana stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and with all her might pushed the ball down the alley. Everyone watched as it slowly rolled down the alley and stopped just before the pins, touching the front pin ever so slightly.

"Oh" Liana said in dismay, "Did I not get any?" She stood up and looked at the board confused.

"You still get another go" Abby said trying not to laugh.

She took another ball and tried a different tactic placing her fingers inside the holes. Liana walked up and let the ball go with all her might. With more success she managed to knock three pins over and her face lit up when seeing her score on the board. She returned to the seat triumphant and extremely pleased with herself.

Sam groaned when seeing it was her turn, she rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a ball. Luka laughed out loud when seeing her serious expression as she prepared to release the bowl. To Sam's dismay the bowl thundered down the alley and went straight into the gutters leaving her with no score.

"Mum!" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"Oh oops" Sam giggled and turned red-faced to the rest of them. Luka's eyes twinkled and he groaned pretending to be annoyed. Her second attempt was a repeat of the first and she returned to the bench with zero on the scoreboard.

"Even Liana did better than you" Alex muttered as his competitive streak emerged.

It was Abby's turn next so she stepped up from the bench and chose carefully the ball she wanted to use.

Liana watched her mum in admiration and spoke out loud, "Look how pretty she looks with her dark hair".

The rest of the group turned and laughed at her comment. Abby, unaware of her compliment, took a deep breath and managed another strike due to her accurate bowling. She whipped her head around and excitedly punched the air, much to Alex and Luka's annoyance.

Abby triumphantly returned to the others and sat herself between Carter and Liana. She pulled Liana onto her lap and tightly wrapped her arms around her body planting a kiss on the back of her head. Liana lent her head against Abby's chin and sat back watching everyone with a content smile on her face.

To their amusement Alex started scowling seeing the number of points they had on the scoreboard; he nudged Luka to go up. Both Luka and Carter managed to follow up Abby's strikes. They exchanged a civil look when passing but Abby smiled slightly when seeing a competitive look in their eyes.

She thought back to that time when there competitive streak had emerged when they had fenced. Maybe this time, she prayed, wouldn't be violent as they were in a friendly kid's environment.

"Abby it's your turn!" Alex yelled over knocking her out of the trance. She glanced up seeing it had evened out. Liana jumped down from her lap and walked idly over to the gumball machine in awe of all the different colours. One eye on Liana, and the other on the end of the bowling alley Abby let the ball go and it thundered down the alley knocking all the pins at the end.

"How do you do that?" Carter asked in awe. Abby shrugged and gave him a wry smile, her face fell slightly when she saw Liana had wondered off away from the gumball machine.

"Hey you guys won" Sam said brightly looking up at the board.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Alex scowled and scuffed his feet along the ground. Carter stood up and shook Luka's hand in a friendly genuine way much to the others delight. Luka placed his hand on Carter's back and they walked off towards the main desk chatting and laughing. Abby searched the whole arcade, and started to panic as Liana was no where in sight.

"Guys can you see Liana?" Luka and Carter turned around and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

Abby lifted her hand over her forehead, relieving it of her fringe and wondered if this was another game of hide and seek. Liana suddenly wondered around the corner slurping away on an ice-lolly. Abby sighed in relief and quickly lifted her off the ground into a motherly hug. Liana pushed Abby's fringe away from her face and returned her attention to her ice-lolly.

"Where did you get that?" Abby asked concerned. Liana shrugged her shoulders and pointed in a general direction of the shop.

"Did you pay for it, or did someone buy it for you?"

"I just took it" Abby groaned and put Liana down on the floor grabbing tightly onto her hand.

"You don't just take things without paying, Liana!" Her small face fell in response to Abby's angry tone. Liana suddenly pulled her hand away from Abby's grip and flung the ice-lolly down on the ground. She clenched her fists and stamped her foot in annoyance.

Abby tried to take her hand again, but she stubbornly refused.

"Don't you dare misbehave in front of everyone, that was wrong of you…do you hear me?" Abby hissed out the words and returned her daughter's stubborn stare. Liana flung her arms up in the air, her bottom lip trembling.

The sudden mood change frightened Abby as she didn't know how to deal with the bipolar disease in children. Carter came over and bent down to her level affectionately stroking the top of her head.

"We won miss, we beat the others," Carter whispered in her ear causing a small faint smile to emerge on her face. He tickled her under the arms looking for a reaction and she squirmed in his arms squealing out in surprise.

Abby watched on jealous by his ease with children, especially Liana he had the ability to make her face light up. Liana shyly took Carter's hand when he held it out for her and they walked over to where the others were standing. Abby sighed and followed, still unable to cope with the fact that Liana was bipolar.

* * *

**AN: Please review a wee insight into the next chapter...Maggie and Eric come for a visit xx **


	14. Hanging by a moment

Abby hummed along to the tune that played softly in Carter's Jeep, she drummed her fingers against the window sill.

"I like this song mummy, mum! I like this song…you play it all the time. Mum!" Liana's voice sounded louder from the back seat causing Abby to turn around and nod vigorously.

"Yes Liana." She turned back and sighed, sneaking a quick glance in Carter's direction. His face looked slightly anxious as his eyes remained firmly on the road and the traffic jam which loomed ahead.

"Fantastic," Abby muttered sarcastically and rested her head on her wrist. Carter eased on the breaks and they came to a halt.

"_Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete, I'll take your invitation you take all of me now_." Abby's singing voice caused Carter to turn and watch her with a bemused expression. Completely unaware Abby twiddled her hair in-between her fingers and carried on.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you_." The last line trailed off as Abby realised Carter was watching her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing," Carter rested the back of his head on his palm and shook his head, "Uh I just forgot what an amazing singer you were."

"Very funny Carter," Abby blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He laughed and rested his head against the window groaning at the stationary traffic.

"What does it mean hanging by a moment?" piped up a voice from the back smothered by a very tired yawn. Abby thought for a moment, as she was often puzzled by a child's impulsiveness to ask many questions.

"Uh it means…well it's reflecting on those moments that make up our lives, those moments that are often filled with precious transcendence. Only, however, when we let go long enough to be suspended in the moment." Abby paused in her delivery and looked round to be met with big brown eyes which blinked a couple of times. Carter stifled a laugh at Liana's face, which expressed complete confusion. Abby glanced at Carter and looked away quickly when he returned her gaze.

"I'm falling even more in love with you", Liana said slowly and thoughtfully glanced out the window. Abby rested her chin on the car seat and watched as Liana struggled to stay awake. A yawn emerged from her pouting lips and she tiredly rubbed her eyes, fighting back the need for sleep.

"Are we nearly home?" She asked.

"Not yet," Carter replied. Abby removed her jacket and lent over throwing it over her daughter. Liana rested her head against it and closed her eyes, finally admitting defeat. Abby twisted her body back round and fiddled with the radio station as the signal turned crackly.

_Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ingite  
And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting  
Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight._

"Oh my god" Abby giggled and blushed to the floor. Carter bemused, blushed as well at the memory which this song held.

"Ahh my favourite," he turned it up louder and tapped his hand against the steering wheel.

"Ssh you'll wake her up" Abby said quickly turning it right down. They laughed and both reached for the volume, their hands colliding in the middle. Carter paused and drew his hand back returning it to the steering wheel.

"This song's so goofy", Abby nervously said, breaking the silence.

"I'm so sorry Abby" Carter suddenly blurted out. Abby shook her head confused and waited for him to go on.

"Carter" she began when the realisation sunk in.

"That point of my life, I was so confused. My grandmother had just died and you had so many issues going on in your life." She shook her head and looked at him apprehensively. His voice trailed off when he saw her face.

"Let's not do this now" Abby avoided his stare.

"We never discussed what happened, that time when I came back from Africa all we did was yell and then…" once again his voice trailed off in remembrance of the letter he had addressed.

"Then I received the 'Dear Abby' letter", Abby's voice was light-hearted as she tried to lighten the mood.

"We never talked about what happened," Cater repeated.

"Some things are better left unsaid," Abby relieved her forehead of her fringe and crossed her leg over. Carter reached over and grabbed her hand forcing her to look up at him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Why are you?" Abby couldn't help but return his smile.

"Ah it's part of my charm," Carter kept hold of her hand as his eyes twinkled. He surprised them both by suddenly leaning in and softly brushing his lips with hers. She pulled back startled her eyes searching into his.

"Carter," she started.

"Abby…we'll make it work this time," he whispered blocking out their surroundings.

"I can't if not for mine but for Liana's sake, she was just as hurt last time when you left," Abby looked over her shoulder and watched the peaceful sleep. Carter brushed his hand over her forehead. She shivered at his touch and turned back with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you Abby," he whispered. She stubbornly wiped a falling tear off her cheek. He reached over and tenderly touched her cheek. Abby grabbed his face pulling him into a soft kiss.

A large horn beeped five times causing them to end the kiss and pay attention to the moving traffic. Liana woke up with a start at the loud noise and burst into tears. Abby sat motionless for a moment and then turned her attention back to Liana soothing her as best she could back into a sleep.

"Ssh, Ssh we're nearly home," After the traffic dispersed they pulled up at Abby's apartment.

Carter jumped down from the driver's seat and lifted Liana into his arms carrying her while she still slept. Abby felt like she was in a daze as they entered the apartment.

He tucked her into her bed with Abby resting her small frame against the doorway. Unsure of what she wanted Carter lingered by the front door. Abby thought, for what seemed like an eternity, then strode confidently into her own bedroom. He sheepishly followed, and wrapped his arms around her front.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW...MORE CARBY**

**  
**


	15. Spilt Milk

**AN: thanks to everyone for all the amazing reviews hope you enjoy this chapter there's another to follow very soon!**

**

* * *

**

Abby woke to the echoing sound of a certain cartoon character laughing. She groaned and lifted the pillow above her head in an attempt to drown out the noise. Warm breath touched her skin, and she turned to see Carter sound asleep.

His mouth was open slightly and each breath caused his body to move up and down in a rhythmic fashion. Abby smiled and lifted the pillow off her head content watching him sleeping. The clock beside her bed flashed 6:57, reminding her that she was a nine o clock shift.

The hyena laugh sounded again followed by a loud giggle belonging to a small child. Abby quietly stepped out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown over her body in an attempt to warm herself. She crept out the room and into the dark living-room only lighted slightly by the flickering shadows created by the television. Liana sat in a curled position, still in her pink pyjamas.

"Hey there" Liana looked up and smiled.

Abby perched herself on the end of the couch and yawned, stretching her arms up to the ceiling.

"Isn't it a little early to be up," Abby asked between a huge yawn. Liana imitated her yawn and sat up shaking her head.

"No, I've been up for ages. The loony toons are on mum," she pointed to the TV and crawled closer to where Abby was sitting.

"Yes I see," Liana rested her hand on Abby's knee and turned her attention back to the cartoon.

"That cat, is trying to eat Tweety again," Liana giggled and tugged on Abby's pyjama bottoms. Abby ran her hand over Liana's forehead and sat down on the couch lifting Liana onto her lap. Liana immediately fidgeted and crawled off Abby's lap. Abby opened her mouth to say something, when the door creaked open. Liana froze when seeing Carter's head peek out from behind the door. Her eyes followed him as he advanced towards them.

"Hi" he smiled mischievously in Abby's direction.

"Hey there," Abby returned his smile and gazed down at Liana, who's face remained blank.

"Did you stay the night?" she asked fiddling with the bottom of Abby's pyjamas. Carter fixated his eyes at Abby and nodded slowly. Confused Liana pondered on what to say next and then asked the inevitable.

"But we don't have a spare bedroom where did you sleep?" Carter grinned and looked at Abby unsure of what to say. Abby was just as unsure and was saved when a musical number came on the television. Liana soon lost interest and turned her head back to the television.

"Do you want breakfast?" Abby asked breaking the awkward silence; she stood up and padded through to the kitchen.

"What times your shift?" Carter positioned himself next to Liana, and kept his eyes on Abby.

"I'm on at nine," Abby placed some bread in the toaster and rested her back against the side so she could watch them. She smiled as her eyes wondered around the kitchen and then frowned slightly when they fell on the medication drawer.

"Liana come through here,"

"No," the quick remark shocked Abby and she asked again.

"No mum, I'm watching the television," Liana pleaded and threw her hands down on the sofa, a tantrum brewing. Abby gave in and sucked in large amounts of air.

The toast popped up and she buttered a couple of pieces, smothering them both with a large amount of peanut butter. She poured milk into a glass and wondered through to the living-room. Absent mindly, Abby handed one plate to Carter and one to Liana.

"Mmm peanut butter my favourite," Carter grinned and took a bite.

"Sorry is that ok, I could make you some umm," Abby racked her mind to what other type of breakfast food she had.

"No no this is perfect," Carter reached over and gave Abby a long kiss on her lips, after parting Abby giggled.

"Wow can't remember the last time I had a peanut butter kiss,"

"I can't remember the last time I gave a peanut butter kiss." He leaned in again but was interrupted by the smashing of glass on the floor

"Oops" Liana peered down at the broken bits of glass. Abby sighed and was about to warn Liana to stay on the couch, when she stepped down to pick up the peices. Her small face scrunched up, and she burst into tears when the pain hit her.

"Owww, Mummy," Carter immediately lifted her off the floor and held her in his arms as Abby grabbed her ankles to look at her bare feet. She winced as they were bleeding quite heavily with jarred bits of glass sticking out of the cuts.

"We better get her to the ER," Abby muttered quickly running into her bedroom and shoving on a pair of jeans and top. She took the hysterical child into her arms as Carter got dressed quickly and they hurried out into his car.

"My feet hurt" Liana screamed as the cold air hit the cuts.

Abby suddenly remembered she hadn't given her any medication this morning and worried about her mood behaviour. However they piled into the car and Carter sped through the streets going way over the normal speed limit.

Carter dropped them off in the ambulance bay, and Abby hoisted Liana onto her hip. Her screams died down a little, and she sniffed back the tears when they entered the ER. Sam was standing in admin and looked up when they walked through.

"Hey Abby, what happened?" Sam's motherly side of her came out instinctively as she saw Liana's puffy eyes. She jogged over with a worried expression evident on her face.

"I stepped on glass," Liana said sniffing back the tears.

"Ouch, do you want me to take a look at that for you,"

"No its okay I'll do it, you probably have a board of patients to attend to," Abby smiled and lifted Liana further up on her hip.

"Are you sure? Curtain one I think is free if you want to take her in there." Abby smiled and hurried through to the empty bed laying Liana down on it and drawing the curtain so they had privacy. Meanwhile Carter hurried through the automatic doors and saw just in time Abby drawing the curtain. He slipped through and saw Liana's tears had died down as Abby was inspecting her cuts.

"Hey Carter what are you guys doing here," Susan had watched them all enter and she cautiously drew back the curtain.

"We had a little accident," Carter held Susan's stare as her eyes searched into his.

"I dropped my glass of milk and then I got the bits of glass in my foot," Liana's eyes filled up with tears as Abby gently pulled out one large piece of glass.

"Oh well you know the saying, there's no use crying over split milk…" Susan smiled and Carter laughed at her witty comment.

"While you're here there's some patient satisfaction scores I need to go over with you."

"I'm not on," Carter shook his head.

"I thought you just arrived for you shift?" Susan asked confused.

"No I came with Abby and Liana; I'm not on till two."

"Carter slept over," Liana stated much to her mother's embarrassment.

"Ohh" a grin spread across Susan's face as she watched her two friends' embarrassment as they avoided her stare.

"Hey why wasn't I invited to the sleepover," Susan grinned and left the curtain chuckling away to herself.

* * *

**AN: please review, i really appreciate feedback **


	16. Tinkerbell

"So Peter Pan huh, the boy who never grew up," Carter's eyes skimmed over the programme as he read out loud. The room was filled with proud parents and screaming younger siblings who were beginning to become restless. Abby briefly looked at her watch and then leaned over Carter to have a look at the programme. He subtly took in a deep breath of her perfume, a sweet scent which he loved so much. Long dark hair fell around her face and he sighed in deeply just watching her.

"There she is", Abby pointed at the programme and let a small smile slip. Carter tore his eyes away from Abby to gaze down at the programme.

"Liana Lockhart as Tinkerbell" he read the small print and grinned, "So has she got in mind that she's wants to be an aspiring actress someday?" Abby sat up and crossed her leg over.

"I think she was cast as Tinkerbell due to the fact she's the smallest in her class," they shared a small laugh and Carter rested the programme on the floor as the lights began to dim…

A large group of parents, grandparents, aunties and uncles were gathered patiently in the outside hall waiting for the young stars to appear. Abby and Carter were amidst the families, she had her arms crossed over her chest and was peering past everyone to see if Liana was out yet. Carter stood loyally by her side with his hands rested in his jacket. Suddenly the doors opened and lots of hyper children burst out with enormous grins on their faces. Liana appeared still in her fairy wings and costume with her wavy hair falling down her back. She pouted and stood on her tiptoes searching desperately for Abby and Carter.

"Liana," Carter's voice followed by a wave was responded by Liana's relieved face and delighted smile at seeing her mother and Carter. She bounded over almost colliding into other children and flung herself round Abby's waist. Abby stepped backwards almost losing her balance and was steadied by Carter's arm. He kept his arm on Abby's back and grinned down when Liana lifted her head up from her mother's stomach.

"Did you like it," her face had been covered in fairy glitter and she was beaming from ear to ear.

"I loved it," Abby bent down and returned her daughter's hug. Carter proudly looked on and ran his hand over Liana's forehead.

"You did a good job miss Tinkerbell," she shyly beamed up at Carter and took Abby's hand.

"Can we go out for pizza?" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure," Carter replied without Abby's consent. This was responded by a quick glance from Abby.

"Are you not on a night shift?"

"No I managed to switch shifts so I could take this one out for dinner," He bent down to Liana's level.

"Where do you want to go? Neverland?" Liana giggled and glanced up at her mother.

"He's so silly,"

Abby laughed and nodded her head in agreement; Carter pouted pretending to be hurt by Liana's comment.

"Are you going to get changed before we go?" Abby asked.

"Nope," Liana fluffed out her fairy skirt and twirled around much to the amusement of some onlookers. She grabbed onto Abby's arm and lent all her weight almost toppling over.

"Calm down Liana," Abby soothed as she stood Liana up straight.

"I'm calm," Liana exclaimed and with that started dragging her mother towards the exit. Abby rolled her eyes in her usual bemused fashion at Carter as she had no control over the direction in which they were heading.

"Hey your daughter was just excellent," Carter turned his head both ways and realised that the blonde lady's comment was directed at him. He cleared his voice and opened his mouth to speak when she turned around and started engaging in conversation with another parent. Carter looked down at his feet and smiled at the thought that people thought Liana was his. He noted the fact that Abby and Liana were waiting impatiently for him at the front door and let a content smile slip as he walked over to join them.

* * *

"Can you order us an apple juice and a diet coke, I just need to take her to the bathroom," Abby dumped their jackets down on the chairs and took Liana's hand.

"Mum I don't need to go," Liana shook her head and tried to take a seat but Abby immediately blocked her.

"Yes you do," Abby tried to take her hand again but Liana refused putting both her arms behind her back. She stubbornly shook her head and made another attempt to push past her mother. Abby sighed and bent down; she subtly produced the Depakote pills from her bag and looked up at Carter. Liana knew it was time to take her medication, but she still refused.

"I'm not manic," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Liana let's not do this now," Abby similarly said through gritted teeth. Liana eyes filled up with tears and she stamped her foot.

"Hey fairies don't cry," Carter attempted to solve the situation. Liana wiped her eyes and draped her arms around Abby's neck giving her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Mummy," she whispered and rested her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby was taken aback slightly by her sudden change of mood and knew it was definitely time for her to take the Depakote.

"We'll be right back," Abby smiled at Carter and led Liana through in the direction of the bathroom. Carter lent back in his chair and briefly skimmed over the menu. His attention returned back to the busy restaurant and all the other couples and children that were pleasantly eating away.

A family entered into the restaurant and were greeted by a friendly host at the door. The man caught his attention and Carter titled his head to the side as he tried to figure out where he knew him from. He was accompanied by his tall blonde wife, a boy who looked around the age of ten and a small toddler who was happy gurgling away in his pram.

They were shown to a table opposite from where Carter was sitting and were just beginning to get themselves settled when the man turned and looked at Carter. He gave his jacket to the host and was just about to sit down when something caught his attention. Carter followed his shocked gaze and realised he was staring at the unaware Abby and Liana who had emerged from the bathroom. Carter realised a little too late who the man was when he saw Abby's face drop.

"Oh my god it's Richard" Carter whispered.

* * *

**AN:to be continued very shortly so please review and tell me what you thought of that chapter.**


End file.
